battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom
Freedom is the 1st opening theme to Battle Spirits Heroes. It was sung by Masayoshi Minoshima+REDALiCE feat.ayami. Lyrics Kanji= いつの日にか　僕らはまた　夢を手に入れるだろうか?! 虹の彼方　地の果てまで　自由、探して生きて行くよ 憧れの天空(せいち)　駆け抜けて来たけれど 未だ見ぬ銀河(ほし)、閃光(ひかり)が　目標(あす)へ導いている 今はただ　拳隠し　羽を休めていよう “生きとし生けるもの　守りゆく勇者よ!” 正義の証明(あかし)を未来に繋ぎゆけ!! 茨の道　越え行く時　誰かが見守っている 何度もまた　宿業(かべ)を破り　生きる因果(いみ)、探し出すんだ! 僕らはまた　いつの日にか　夢を手に入れてみせる! 虹の彼方　地の果てまで　自由、探して生きて行こう!! 幾千の願い　伝えないままで来た 悲しみ抱きしめては　前世(かこ)に拘っていた 限りなき　チカラ求め　翼拡げていよう “蔵の財宝(たから)よりも　真心(こころ)大切なれ!” 勇気の宣誓(ちかい)を　生命(いのち)に刻みゆけ!! ありふれてた　生き方じゃもう!　誰もが忘れてしまう だから今を　諦めずに　真っ直ぐに越えて行くんだ! 君とならば　∞(えいえん)の意味　直ぐ見つけ出してみせる! 暗闇(やみ)を照らし　心眼(こころ)開き　自分見つめて生きて行こう!! 茨の道　越え行く時　誰かが見守っている 何度もまた　宿業(かべ)を破り　生きる因果(いみ)、探し出すんだ! 僕らはまた　いつの日にか　夢を手に入れてみせる! 虹の彼方　地の果てまで　自由、探して生きて行こう!! ありふれてた　生き方じゃもう!　誰もが忘れてしまう だから今を　諦めずに　真っ直ぐに越えて行くんだ! 君とならば　∞(えいえん)の意味　直ぐ見つけ出してみせる! 暗闇(やみ)を照らし　心眼(こころ)開き　自分見つめて生きて行こう!! |-| TV size= Itsu no hi ni ka bokura wa mata "yume wo te ni ireru" darou ka?! Niji no kanata chi no hate made jiyuu, sagashite ikite yuku yo Akogare no seichi kakenuketekite keredo Madaminu hoshi, hikari ga asu e michibiiteiru Ima wa tada kobushikakushi hane wo yasumete iyo "Ikitoshi ikeru mono mamoriyuku yuusha yo!" Seigi no akashi wo mirai ni tsunagi yuke!! Ibara no michi koeyuku toki dareka ga mimamotteiru Nandomo mata kabe wo yaburi ikiru imi, sagashidasu'n da! Bokura wa mata itsu no hi ni ka yume wo te ni irete miseru! Niji no kanata chi no hate made jiyuu, sagashiteikite yukou!! |-| Full song= Itsu no hi ni ka bokura wa mada "yume wo te ni ireru" darou ka?! Niji no kanata chi no hate made jiyuu, sagashite ikite yuku yo Akogare no seichi kakenuketekite keredo Madaminu hoshi, hikari ga asu e michibiiteiru Ima wa tada kobushikakushi hane wo yasumete iyo "Ikitoshi ikeru mono mamoriyuku yuusha yo!" Seigi no akashi wo mirai ni tsunagi yuke!! Ibara no michi koeyuku toki dareka ga mimamotteiru Nandomo mata kabe wo yaburi ikiru imi, sagashidasu'n da! Bokura wa mata itsu no hi ni ka yume wo te ni irete miseru! Niji no kanata chi no hate made jiyuu, sagashiteikite yukou!! Ikusen no negai tsutaenai mama de kita Kanashimi dakishimete wa kako ni kodawatteita Kagiri naki chikara motome tsubasa hirogete iyou "Kura no takara yori mo kokoro taisetsu nare!" Yuuki no chikai wo inochi ni kizami yuke!! Arifureteta ikikata ja mou! Daremo ga wasurete shimau Dakara ima wo akiramezuni massugu ni koete yuku n'da! Kimi to naraba eien no imi sugu mitsukedashite miseru! Yami wo terashi kokoro hiraki jibun mitsumete ikite yukou!! Ibara no michi koeyuku toki dareka ga mimamotteiru Nandomo mata kabe wo yaburi ikiru imi, sagashidasu'n da Bokura wa mata itsu no hi ni ka yume wo te ni irete miseru Niji no kanata chi no hate made jiyuu, sagashiteikite yukou!! Arifureteta ikikata ja mou! Daremo ga wasurete shimau Dakara ima wo akiramezuni massugu ni koete yuku n'da! Kimi to naraba eien no imi sugu mitsukedashite miseru! Yami wo terashi kokoro hiraki jibun mitsumete ikite yukou!! |-| English (TV size)= Someday, won't "the dream be in our hands" again?! Beyond the rainbow and to the ends of the Earth, let's live searching for freedom Although we run toward the sky which we yearn for That unseen star's light draws us into tomorrow Now our fists are still concealed, let's relax our wings "Let's keep protecting all living things as heroes!" As a symbol of justice we'll unite the future!! When the time comes to cross the thorny path, watch over someone We'll tear down that wall many times and search for the meaning of life! Someday we'll show that the dream is in our hands again! Beyond the rainbow and to the ends of the Earth, let's live searching for freedom!! |-| English (Full song)= Someday, won't "the dream be in our hands" again?! Beyond the rainbow and to the ends of the Earth, let's live searching for freedom Although we run toward the sky which we yearn for That unseen star's light draws us into tomorrow Now our fists are still concealed, let's relax our wings "Let's keep protecting all living things as heroes!" As a symbol of justice we'll unite the future!! When the time comes to cross the thorny path, watch over someone We'll tear down that wall many times and search for the meaning of life! Someday we'll show that the dream is in our hands again! Beyond the rainbow and to the ends of the Earth, let's live searching for freedom!! Thousands of wishes remained untold Embracing our sadness and holding onto our past lives Let's spread our wings searching for limitless power "Value loyalty more than any treasure!" Engrave the oath of courage into life!! Anymore, average living! Will make you forgotten by all So right now, let's straightforwardly overcome it without giving up! If I'm with you, we'll soon find the meaning of infinity! Lighting the darkness and opening the eyes of your heart, live while looking at yourself!! When the time comes to cross the thorny path, watch over someone We'll tear down that wall many times and search for the meaning of life! Someday we'll show that the dream is in our hands again! Beyond the rainbow and to the ends of the Earth, let's live searching for freedom!! Anymore, average living! Will make you forgotten by all So right now, let's straightforwardly overcome it without giving up! If I'm with you, we'll soon find the meaning of infinity! Lighting the darkness and opening the eyes of your heart, live while looking at yourself!! Category:Song Category:Anime Opening Theme